Et en Terre du Milieu
by fromtheWest
Summary: Séries de faits sur les différents personnages. Parfois drôles, parfois tristes, souvent secrets ... Ils y passeront tous.


C'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose sur une oeuvre de Tolkien. Je flippe grave.

Sinon, bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ceci est loin d'être ma première fanfic, mais c'est la prochaine fois que je poste quelque chose sur ce fandom (voire phrase ci-dessus). Ce n'est pas une histoire à proprement parler, c'est juste des faits, qui datent de toutes époques, et sur tous personnages. Certains sont tristes, certains sont drôles. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Je ne suis pas la première à faire une fiction sous forme de faits, mais je n'ai cependant aucune idée de qui a bien pu inventer ça. Je me contenterais simplement de dire que rien ne m'appartient.

Les faits n°8, 9 et 10 se suivent.

* * *

1 - Contrairement à la croyance populaire, lorsque Thorin était jeune, il avait un don pour les bêtises à en faire pâlir d'envie Kili et Fili. Malgré tout, il était suffisamment malin pour ne jamais se faire prendre, au contraire de ses neveux.  
Cependant, seul Balin peut encore témoigner de cette époque, et tout le monde croit donc que Thorin a toujours été quelqu'un de froid et sans aucun sens de l'humour.

2 - Si Bombur mange autant, c'est tout simplement à cause de son enfance. Lorsqu'il était encore un tout petit nain, une grande famine s'était abattue sur le clan, et pendant plusieurs mois, tous les nains pensaient qu'il allaient mourir d'un moment à l'autre.  
Depuis cette période, Bombur s'est promis qu'il ne se laisserait jamais mourir de faim. Et que ça n'arriverait jamais aux siens, c'est pour cela qu'il a développé un certain talent pour la cuisine.

3 - Thranduil est vu par les nains comme quelqu'un n'ayant aucun honneur : après tout, il avait refusé l'aide qu'on lui avait demandé quand Smaug avait attaqué Erebor.  
Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'il y a fort longtemps, Thranduil s'était déjà battu contre des dragons. Ils étaient trois dragons, peut-être encore plus coriaces que Smaug et avaient emporté bon nombre des siens, y compris sa chère femme, juste quelque mois après qu'elle mit au monde Legolas.

4 - Le jour où les poneys ont disparu, enlevés par des trolls, Fili et Kili n'étaient absolument pas en train de préparer un mauvais coup, comme les accusa Thorin quelques jours plus tard. En réalité ils étaient parti à la recherche d'herbes médicinales pour leur oncle, dont le dos le faisait souffrir par tout ce temps où il se tenait très droit sur sa monture. Cependant, ayant échoué à trouver quoi que ce soit, ils préfèrent ne rien dire.

5 - Plusieurs fois pendant la quête, Thorin a essayé de séduire Bilbon. Cependant, comme il utilisait des techniques de séduction propres aux nains, Bilbon ne voyait rien du tout, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire tous les membres de la compagnie lorsque le Hobbit affichait un air perplexe après que Thorin lui ai demandé de l'aider à astiquer ses armes.

6 - Gandalf le Gris n'est en Terre du Milieu seulement pour combattre Sauron, il est parfaitement conscient de ça. Il est un Maiar, il est un protecteur de ce Monde et remplira sa mission coûte que coûte. Mais parfois c'est un statut bien difficile à tenir, surtout lorsque l'élégante Galadriel et ses sourires doux apparaissent dans son champs de vision.

7 - Galadriel n'a jamais fait confiance à Saroumane. Sans savoir dire pourquoi, il y a toujours eu quelque chose dans son regard qui a fait qu'elle n'a jamais pu le voir comme une homme bon. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'a jamais voulu comme président du Conseil Blanc, et a essayé de donner cette tâche à Mithrandir. Cependant, ce dernier a toujours refusé.

8 - Lorsque Kili est né, Fili a boudé pendant près d'une semaine entière, refusant de voir qui que ce soit, pas même son oncle ou sa mère, et ne voulait surtout pas entendre parler du petit bébé qui venait de naître. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il était jaloux de toute l'attention qu'on portait au nouveau-né, qui selon les anciens, ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Thorin à la naissance.

9 - Cependant, lorsque sa mère, excédée par le comportement du petit prince, lui mit de force le nouveau-né dans les bras, Fili arrêta d'un coup de bouder. Lui aussi venait de succomber au charme du bébé, si bien qu'il refusa de le rendre à sa mère quand cette dernière voulu aller le mettre au lit.

10 - Deux mois plus tard, Kili souriait pour la première fois, mais ce ne fut ni sa mère, ni son oncle qui eut droit au premier sourire du bébé. Bien entendu, c'est Fili qui y eut droit. Le regard qu'avait Fili en voyant ça valait bien plus que tout l'or d'Erebor, selon Dis.

* * *

Les chapitres comporteront chacun dix faits, certains se suivant, mais la plupart seront indépendants les uns des autres. Si vous avez des idées, des demandes sur certains personnages, demandez, n'hésitez pas !


End file.
